Diary of an Obsessed 13 year old
by SqueakyTheDuck
Summary: Five years ago, when I was 13, I used to keep a diary in MS Word. Most of it was about AD:JL. Boy was I ever obsessed. I found it today and decided to post it just for fun.


**A/N: A lot of the entries included pictures that I had drawn. Obviously they didn't show up here. Right, anyway, here's my diary from when I was 13. All spelling and grammar mistakes have been kept exactly as they were.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>September 8, 2006<p>

It has been almost a week since I lost my favorite TV show. I'm told I don't have a chance to earn it back, but I intend to keep trying anyway. I have set a goal for myself, and I intend to stick to it. I plan to get back the chance to watch the show before Christmas. That gives me over three months to be as good as possible, which isn't as easy as it may sound, especially with Kimberly jumping at the slightest thing I do. I think she's trying to make it as hard as possible for me to be good. She's always been bossy, but lately she's been using my being good as means to make me do what she says so she can give my parents a 'good report'. And if I don't, she says, "You want to get a good report, and this isn't the way." It's totally wrong. I'm trying to be good, but seemingly, the harder I try, the more I do wrong. I just can't seem to convince Mama and Daddy that I _am_ trying. But anytime I start to get mad at them, I just remember the moral of one of the AD:JL episodes: Nobody loves you like your parents.

September 10, 2006

I've been trying to be good. Easier said than done. But I am trying more now. If I notice one of the small trash cans around the house starting to get full, I take it out without being asked. Or when my parents need my help with something, I immediately help without complaint. My parents still insist that I'm not going to get to watch AD:JL, but I'm not giving up. I mean, c'mon, it's my favorite show, I'm gonna do anything to earn it back. I get the feeling my parents at least admire my persistence, but that's not enough for me. I really want to get this show back. But I get the feeling I'm overstressing that point. No, wait, there's no such thing.

September 13, 2006

Well, I think I may have set myself back a little today. Kimberly caught me taping an AD: JL episode. She told Mama. I didn't get in trouble, but I get the feeling that set me back some. I'm still working on getting the show back before Christmas. I've got two and a half months to go. Daddy is determined not to give me that show back, and I'm determined to get it back. This could take longer than I thought. Rock on, AD: JL!

September 15, 2006

Get this. This morning, I was riding my skateboard, trying to pull off the cool act, but it didn't exactly work. There was a skateboard, a fall, the concrete… yeah, next time I'm wearing elbow pads. Well, I scraped my arm, but it only hurt for about ten minutes, nothing serious, but that's the last time I try to do the cool act!

September 18, 2006

This stinks! My Dad told me to write two stories this week. That's fine, but he won't let me use TV characters, and on top of that, he wants me to insert pictures into them, and since the pictures are from a race, and the other pictures are from swimming, that's what the stories will have to be about, too. Also, the stories have to be about something that could actually happen. How lame is that? He's leaving no room for imagination!

September 19, 2006

I don't believe this! Let me backtrack: I'm not supposed to watch TV until my grades improve, so, since I was going to be home alone, Daddy hid the remotes. I went and found them, and set them out to prove that I could be trusted by not watching TV, then Daddy gets mad at me and says that I can't be trusted, because I snuck in and got the remotes. I was trying to prove I _could _be trusted, but _nooo_, that's not the way it works with Daddy. That's the last time I do something like that! AD: JL _still_ rocks on!

September 21, 2006

Saturday is the first day of Fall. I know that because September 23 is the Autumnal Equinox, and March 20 is the Vernal Equinox. You'd think I learned that in school. Hardly. I actually learned that from an AD: JL episode. Yeah, I know, _big_ surprise. And on that note, I may have another chance at getting AD: JL back after all. Well, see, last time I had a test my Dad told me that I would get my GameBoy back if I made an A. Since I didn't then, I asked him if that was still open for the tests I have coming up. He said there was that and some _other_ options too. I'm hoping that has something to do with getting to watch AD: JL again.

September 22, 2006

Yesss! Daddy told me that if I make an 85% or higher on my science test, I'll be taken of _all_ restrictions! That means I'll get a later bedtime, I'll get my TV privileges back, and best of all I'LL GET TO WATCH AD: JL AGAIN! Not only that, but I have a chance to earn bonus points too, so that'll help me out also. I'm going to study for that test all weekend. I'm not actually taking it until Monday. This is GREAT!

September 25, 2006

Well, I'm taking my science test today. If I get at least an 85%, I'll be off restrictions. I'm pretty sure that I'll make a good grade. I've been studying this past weekend. I think I'll do the test before anything else in school, so that the material will be fresh on my mind.

October 2, 2006

It's been a while since I wrote. I _did_ get a good grade on that test, so I'm off restrictions now. I also now have 8 AD: JL episodes on tape, and I've seen them all several times. I _never_ get tired of this show. Keep the new episodes coming, Jeff Goode!

October 4, 2006

It's Wednesday. I'm going to church tonight. Hopefully Fashion Queen will be there. See, Krystal is always telling me that I'm not 'In style', so I call her Fashion Queen. On a different note, check out my newest pic:

October 9, 2006

I have another science test today. I should do pretty well on it. The module was pretty easy.

October 11, 2006

20 days until Halloween. I'm going to dress as a penguin this year.

October 16, 2006

Hey yo, what up? Check out my newest pic.

What's that? You want more pics pretty soon? Yo, chill. This ain't no thing. I'm all over it!

October 17, 2006

Okay. Here it is. My latest AmDrag pic.

So what do you think?

October 20, 2006

Not much going on right now, but tonight, Kimberly and I are going to something at church called 5th Quarter. Should be fun.

October 26, 2006

Less than a week till' Halloween. Should be fun. I'm dressing as a penguin this year.

October 31, 2006

Today is Halloween. I changed my mind though. I'm dressing as a pirate instead.

November 2, 2006

I have a new picture. It's not AmDrag, it's what _I _would look like as a dragon.

So what do you think, Yo?

November 5, 2006

I drew a new picture today. This one isn't an AD: JL pic, it's from Kirby, Right Back at Ya!.

So whaddaya think, Yo? Every picture I've posted on here, I drew in PaintBrush.

November 8, 2006

Kimberly is such a brat and a tattletale! OK, so I'm not supposed to be watching TV, but Kimberly tattles every time I do. I mean, it's like the little pipsqueak is waiting for her chance to pounce. She's a bossy tattletale. It's totally not fair. If it weren't for her there would have been a lot of times I wouldn't have been punished for stuff. Kimberly's always been that way. For as long as I can remember she's tattled on me for every little thing, and just because she's the oldest, Mama and Daddy have always taken her side. Of course she doesn't intimidate me. Not in the least. She acts all tough, but I'm totally not scared.

November 13, 2006

*Sigh* So, as you know, I've lost my TV privileges for an indefinite amount of time. But get this. Last night, I had this really strange dream. I dreamed that, because I'd lost TV, I was acting all weird, as if life weren't worth living without TV. So this morning I started thinking, I've gotta do everything I can to keep that dream from coming true. Oh, and check out this pic I found online.

Awesome, huh?

November 14, 2006

Peep game, Yo. Not much goin' on today. Tonight we're having macaroni and cheese for dinner. That's good because Kimberly hates mac and cheese, and I love it. Today is Tuesday. That means we only have three more days until Thanksgiving break. And on Sunday afternoon, the church youth group (me included) is goin' to YEC. We're leaving Sunday, and comin' back Tuesday. YEC's gonna be great!

November 15, 2006

Ok, this is starting to creep me out. You see, last night I was mad at my parents and thinking about running away. Then, when I went to bed, I dreamed that my parents gave me back my GameBoy. But in the dream, I still ran away. That made me think about how, when my parents give me certain privileges, I still misbehave. The creepy thing is, that's the second time this week I've had a dream like that. Heh, I think I'll be extra good today.

November 15, 2006(again)

Well, it looks like I've set a record. This is the only time I've written in this diary twice in one day. And I _don't _mean that in a good way. (Nervous laugh) Maybe I'll have another wacko dream tonight to help me out of this one. Yeah, I got caught goin' to a TV website, and now I'm not allowed on the internet until(monotone voice)_further notice_. I know, I know, all I have to do is remember the moral of the AD: JL episode, 'RATD': nobody loves you like your parents.

November 17, 2006

I'm going to YEC in a few days. That ought to be fun. As for my behavior, well, I didn't get yelled at at all yesterday. That's a good thing.

November 25, 2006

One month till Christmas. Tonight we're setting up the Christmas tree.

November 28, 2006

Less than a month till Christmas. That's cool. I asked for a pair of handgloves for Christmas. I also asked for a radio controlled car. It's funny. The Christmas decorations seem so out of place, because of the unseasonably warm weather. Well, we're supposed to get a cold front later this week.

December 13, 2006

It's obviously been a while since I wrote. Well, it's now, uh, twelve days until Christmas. As for the weather, I think Louisiana is hopping through orbit. One day it's hot enough to be summer, the next day it's freezing, and the day after that it feels like spring. Oh, well, tonight I'm going on a church hayride. Should be fun.

December 23, 2006

All right! It's two days 'till Christmas! Oh yeah! Uh huh! You know it! Say what? Say whoo-whoo! Christmas is gonna be great this year.

December 27, 2006

Today is Wednesday. There's no church tonight because of the holidays and so many people being out of town.

January 4, 2007

Okay, so I'm slowly starting to get my TV privileges back. I'm making pretty good progress. My parents are letting me watch TV when the whole family watches, and I'm also allowed to watch educational stuff, too. It's still not all my privileges, but it's better than I was doing a few weeks ago. I figure at this rate, I'll have my full privileges back in a month or two if I'm lucky. I just gotta keep from doing anything stupid that would set me back. And as for those dreams I had back in November, so far none of them have come true, so that's good. In other news, I'm working on a movie called Fur Wars. I'm hoping to make it as much like Star Wars as possible, only it's going to be animals instead of people. Should be fun.

February 10, 2007

What up, Yo? Spike the Dragon is in the hizzouse! Ok, so I know it's been like forever since I wrote, but I've been grounded. Now I still don't have full privileges back, but I'm using a new tactic. I made a deal with my Dad, that if I can keep from sneaking around and watching TV and stuff, for three weeks, I get all my privileges back! Whoo-hoo! I've already been set back a few times, but I'm not gonna mess up again.

February 12, 2007

AAARRRGGGHHH! NOOOOOO! Kimberly caught me going to a TV website (which I'm not supposed to do) and she said she's gonna tell Daddy! If he finds out, he may call off the three week thing! AAARRRGGGHHH!

February 14, 2007

Okay, so I've still got the chance to get my priviledges back. I guess I lucked out. On a different note, that AmDrag pic that I posted on October 17, yeah, I redid it some. Checky-check it out, Yo!So whaddaya think, Yo? I personally think it looks a lot better. The colors now perfectly match that of the pic I posted on November 13th. By the way, I wrote a limerick today.

My TV privileges I will soon gain

But until then I must refrain

But my favorite show

A new episode

And I'll miss it! I'm going insane!

February 15, 2007

Okay, get this. I came up with this freaky studying method for geography, and it actually worked! What I did was, instead of just reading the material and trying to learn it that way, I actually pretended to go to the places I was reading about. Like, uh, I went on a canoe ride down the Brahamaputra River, and that name stuck in my mind. I crossed through the Himalayas and met some Buddhists, so I remembered about that, too. I went across the Thar, a desert region at the border of Pakistan, so that stayed in my head too. I got a 100% on the test. So I play, and I get a good grade? COOL! Oh, I just remembered something else. This is on a different note. Daddy said that depending on my behavior between now and Sunday (It's Thursday right now) he may let me watch the new AmDrag ep. that's coming on then. Oh Yeah! Uh-Huh! You Know It! Say What? Say Whoo-Whoo!

February 16, 2007

I have a science test today. Here's what I think of that:

It's now or never

I'll do my best or better

The test is today

I'll get an A

If I don't I'll be grounded forever.

I like limericks.

February 18, 2007

Whoo-hoo! I got to watch the new AmDrag ep. that came on tonight. It was all about the Chinese New Year, which just happens to be today (when the ep. aired), so, yeah, it was cool. This year is the year of the pig. Riiiiight, okay. By the way, I got an 81% on my science test. And no, I'm not grounded forever. I just wrote that into the poem because it rhymed.

February 19, 2007

Well, I still haven't messed up again, so it looks like I'll be getting my privileges back on March 2nd as was planned. That's good. But I still have a week and, uh, 4 days to go. that also means I have a week and four days to mess up again. But I'm really doing my best to be good. Still haven't had any of those wacko dreams like the ones back in November, so that's cool. None of them have come true either. I have a geography test today. This chapter is about Russia, so to study for it, I'm going to pretend to go there. It sounds crazy, yes, but it really works. At least it did on the last test. Hopefully I'll get another 100%. Oh and remember the redo of that pic that I posted. Well, I've modified it again. Here's what I've got now.

Later on I may add Trixie to the picture, too. Right now I only have Jake and Spud.

February 21, 2007

Okay, so nothing interesting going on today. I have one week and two days to go on the whole getting my privileges back then. And no, this time I'm _**NOT**_ going to lose them again. No way, uh-uh, not a chance.

February 27, 2007

Two days left. Man, if I mess up now, I will be _**SO**_ mad at myself. On a different note, check out my newest AmDrag pic, Yo.

Yeah! Awesome!

March 1, 2007

(Pants heavily) Okay, I just have to get through today, then I'll have my privileges back. Today is going to go by _verrrrry_ slowly. Ah, maybe I can do something to speed it up.

March 2, 2007

Check it out, Yo! I actually got my privileges back last night. So I watched an AmDrag episode, played my GameBoy, and started work on my first fanfic. Cool, huh?

March 4, 2007

Okay, this is so wrong, in so many ways. I, uh, kinda got my GameBoy taken away…again. Ah, I'll get it back. On a brighter note, I saw a commercial for a new AmDrag ep. today. It comes on this Saturday. It's called Homecoming, and it's like _the_ big episode that all the fans have been talking about for a long time. I am _reeealllly _looking forward to seeing this episode. I already know what happens in the ep., because I read about it online, and I am totally psyched to see it. There's going to be a _major_ twist in it.

March 6, 2007

See, I told you. This ain't no thing. I already got my GameBoy back! Holla!

March 7, 2007

Daily countdown: three days 'till the new AmDrag ep. Oh Yeah! Uh-Huh! You Know It! Say What? Say Whoo-Whoo! I am _so_ looking forward to this episode!

March 8, 2007

Daily countdown: 2 days until Homecoming airs. Yo, I can't even begin to tell you how psyched I am for this episode! I can't miss this!

March 8, 2007(again!)

NO! ABSOLOUTLEY NOT! (Pants) Okay, so my parents think I'm getting obssessed with AmDrag again, so they're threatining to make me stop watching it! I AM _**NOT**_GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN! I worked too hard to get it back and I'm not gonna let things get jacked up again, especially this close to the premeire of Homecoming!

March 9, 2007

What up, Yo! Spike the dragon is in the hizzouse! Okay, so I lucked out on the whole AmDrag thing, so I'm still gonna get to watch Homecoming. By the way, daily countdown…duh duh duh, duh duh…(drumroll)…one day! Oh Yeah! Uh-Huh! You Know It! Say What? Say Whoo-Whoo!

March 10, 2007(Yay!)

AAAWWW MAAANNN! Yo, I can't believe this! Our nextdoor neighbor invited us over to roast marshmallows in her fire pit tonight at 6:30. Okay, so the new AmDrag doesn't come on 'til 7:30, but I don't know how long we're gonna be over there. If I tell my parents that I want to stay home and watch the new episode, they'll just tell me I'm becoming obssessed with the show. Help! Y'know, on second thought, forget this. It's kind of ironic, actually: This episode is all about sacrifice, so now _I_ need to make a sacrifice, too. If we get back in time to watch the episode, I will, but if not(deep breath)then I guess I'm cool with that.

March 11, 2007

Okay, so I didn't get to watch Homecoming, but I recorded it, and watched it today. I am both disturbed and amazed at what happened in this episode. But I'm also really looking forward to finding out what happens next. We should see more of this in Hong Kong Longs, so I'll be looking forward to that.

March 12, 2007

Alright, so there's absoloutely nothing exciting going on today. At least nothing new. I watched Homecoming(again), played my GameBoy some, and we're now about to eat dinner. I haven't drawn any new pictures on the computer yet, I've been doing them all in my sketchbook. At first I just drew the characters, with no background, but lately I've been moving on to screencaps. I have, hold up, uh…ten, so far. That's pretty cool.

March 13, 2007

Uh, okay, the next new AmDrag is March 24. It's called Young at Heart. Let's see, if they run new episodes every two weeks, then that means that Hong Kong Longs will air in, uh, Say what! Aww Maaaannn. Over six months!

March 15, 2007

Okay, so I still don't know exactly when Hong Kong Longs airs, but I _did_ find out that Bite Father, Bite Son airs on June 16th. That's the one where Jake's Dad finds out that Jake is a dragon. At leat I think he'll find out. I suppose I'll see in a few months. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, check out my newest pic.

What do you think, Yo?

March 16, 2007

What up, Yo! Spike the Dragon is in the hizzouse! We have exactly three months 'till Bite Father, Bite Son airs, so I'm looking forward to that. I modified yesterdays picture a little. Nothing major, I just made the skateboard a little smaller. Check it.

Cool, huh? Oh, yeah, I colored in the background, too.

March 17, 2007

What up, Yo? We got exactly one week 'till Young at Heart airs, and we have a little less than three months 'til Bite Father, Bite Son. Still gonna be a while before HKL, though. I'm looking forward to seeing what happens in it.

March 18, 2007

Check it, Yo! I'm watchin' AD: JL episode 'A Ghost Story' online, right now. Well, that is to say, it's loading. Uh, yeah, we still have dial-up.

March 19, 2007

Five days 'till Young at Heart, and a little less than three weeks 'till Siren Says.

March 20, 2007

Oh yeah! That's right! Holla back now! Whoo-hoo! Mama and Daddy are going to a Sunday School fish fry on Saturday, and that means that I'll get to watch Young at Heart when it premieres! Awesome!

March 21, 2007

Today is the Vernal Equinox, the first day of Spring. I mentioned last year that I learned about the Equinox from watching an AD: JL episode. Only that episode took place during the Autumnal Equinox.

March 24, 2007

Oh, yeah! That's right! Holla back now! New AmDrag ep. tonight! Whoo-Hoo! And Mama and Daddy are gonna be at their fish fry, meaning no interruptions during the show! Yeah!

March 26, 2007

Yo, things are going great! I've gotten some fanfics posted, I've gotten five reviews: two for my first story, three for my second.

March 27, 2007

I now have 8 reviews for my second story. Well, one I posted myself to thank the others for reviewing. Actually, I may have gotten more by now. I'm going to go check.

March 28, 2007

1 week and three days until Siren Says airs. That's the next AD: JL episode. This one should be good.

March 31, 2007

Yo, check it! One week 'till Siren says! I'm looking forward to that. Almost as much as I'm looking forward to HKL.

April 2, 2007

Peep game, Yo, what up? Spike the Dragon is in the hizzouse with the mad skizzills! Holla back now! Check it out, Yo! Siren Says airs in five days. I'm totally looking forward to it!

April 3, 2007

Yo, check it! Siren Says airs in four days! Speaking of AD: JL, I modified the picture I posted on February 19th…again. Check it.

Yo, that was close! I got AD: JL taken away for a short time, and it was almost permanent. But I lucked out. It's back to just a week. If I play my cards right, I should still be able to watch Siren Says, too. It's a good thing I got it back to a week, because Hong Kong Longs airs in, uh, September or October, I think. No way am I missing that!

April 5, 2007

Two days 'till Siren says. I'm looking forward to that. As for my pictures, well, since I'm not supposed to have anything to do with AD: JL for this week, I'm not allowed to draw any pictures of him either. I have a new one anyway, though, so I'll post it Sunday afternoon. Well, Holla.

April 6, 2007

Yo, check it! Siren Says airs tomorrow! By the way, someone on claimed to have seen HKL, but his summary makes no sense, and most of the users don't believe him. I know I don't.

April 7, 2007

_Now_ I believe him. Someone just posted pics for HKL! It's totally awesome! I am_ so_ psyched for this! The Dark Dragon's twice as big as he was last year, Jake's Dad finds out about magical creatures, and Rose gets her memories of Jake back! Whoo-Hoo!

April 10, 2007

Yo, check it! Shaggy Frog airs in two and a half weeks. And Bite Father, Bite Son airs in about two and a half months. Still no word when HKL airs, but I'm still totally psyched for it.

April 12, 2007

What up, Yo? Shaggy Frog airs in two weeks and two days. By the way, tomorrow is Friday the 13th. That's wack. What exactly do people consider unlucky about Friday the 13th? It's jacked up. But I'm getting off track. Back on the topic of AD: JL, HKL airs in, well, I don't know the actual airdate, but I know it airs sometime in September or October.

April 16, 2007

Yo, check it! I posted a new fanfic, and twenty minutes later it already had a review! Yeah! By the way, 1 week and five days 'till Shaggy Frog.

April 19, 2007

Huh, I never did post that picture I promised. Here it is, Yo:

Awesome, huh?

April 21, 2007

Yo, what up! Spike in the hizzouse with the mad skillz. Holla! Yo, Daddy is seriously trippin' today. First, he yells at me for asking to buy stuff from a garage sale (he says we have enough junk already), he gets ticked off because someone left a tissue in the washing machine and it shredded all over the clothes, then he says he knows where it came from. When I asked where, he snaps, "Don't worry about it!" What's that all about? On a better note I got a new pic. Checky-check it out!

Pretty cool, huh?

April 24, 2007

Yo, what up, ya'll? Spike in the hizzouse! A'ight, Yo, let's rock the hizzouse and raise the rizzoof! Holla! Raise your hands in the air like ya' just don't care! Whooo!

May 7, 2007

Yo, check it! Today is exactly 2 months until my birthday, holla! Yeah! I'll be 14. And I'll still be the youngest in my Sunday school class. And my family. And most of my friends. At least I'm older than my cousin, Saxon. That reminds me. On Saturday we're going to Texas to visit my grandparents, so I'll probably get to see Saxon then.

May 10, 2007

Yo, check it! Matt Negrete and Eddie Guzelian (two writers for AD: JL) have a blog, and today they posted the remaining airdates for AD: JL—including Hong Kong Longs!

"Magic Enemy #1" June 2nd  
>"A Ghost Story" June 16th<br>"Bite Father, Bite Son" June 17th  
>"Game On" July 1st<br>"Furious Jealousy" July 7th  
>"Being Human" August 4th<br>"The Hong Kong Longs (YAY!)" August 12th

AWESOME! WHOOO-HOO!

May 17, 2007

Yo, what up! Spike here. Yo, my parents are seriously trippin'! They say I can't use 'Yo' and stuff like that because they claim it's 'street slang' and sounds 'uneducated', 'ignorant' and like a 'street thug'(note the air quotes. That means they're wrong)! Yo, whatever! They wouldn't know cool if it took a bite out of their butts!

May 19, 2007

Yo, whazzup ya'll! The next new AmDrag ep. is on June 2nd. It's called Magic Enemy #1. The summary sounds pretty interesting. Something about Professor Rotwood becoming the magical world's number 1 enemy. Should be cool.

May 23, 2007

Yo, what up? Spike here. Yo, my parents are trippin' hard! In addition to not letting me use slang, they also won't let me skateboard because it's part of the whole hip-hop attitude I've been getting. At least the no shreddin' thing is only temporary. Peace out, Yo. Holla!

June 15, 2007

Dang, I haven't posted in a long time. Well, I've been grounded from computer for, like, two weeks. And now I've got a ton of catching up to do. I've gotta update my fanfic, start the next one, whichever I choose out of several choices. On the upside, I'm allowed to ride again. I even got a new pro-board. But I'm not allowed to use it until my attitude improves.

June 19, 2007

Today is two weeks and four days until my birthday. Btw, I got to ride my new board on Sunday. It's awesome! I should get to use it later today, too.

June 25, 2007

One week, five days. And getting closer. Should be pretty cool. Brittni's coming to spend the night that day, and we're gonna go swimming or something.

July 5, 2007

Ha ha, two days! Whoo-hoo! Just two more days until I turn 14!

July 28, 2007

A quick update: The airdate for Hong Kong Longs has been moved to September 1st. I have no idea why, but I'm actually glad. August 12th, the original airdate, is a Sunday, and Daddy always watches Nascar on Sundays. This new airdate is on a Saturday, meaning I won't have to miss it.

August 31, 2007

Clearly I haven't written in a while. Ah well, in other news, HONG KONG LONGS AIRS TOMORROW! I am totally psyched! It's gonna be SO AWESOME! WHOOO—HOO!

November 14, 2011

While cleaning my room today, I found an old flash drive and decided to donate it to Goodwill since I never use it. But I figured I ought to plug it in first and see if there was anything on it that I wanted to keep. And I found this diary. I've searched all the computers in the house and never could find it, so I have long since assumed that it was permanently deleted. I was delighted to find it on the flash drive and I have spent the last half hour rereading all my old entries and laughing at them—laughing at myself, I suppose. My last entry was over four years ago! I can't believe how obsessed I used to be with American Dragon. Of course, well...now I'm obsessed with Doctor Who. But it's definitely not an all-consuming obsession like AD:JL was. And anyway, I think at this point I'm mature enough to handle an obsession with something. I've learned how to let my interest in things inspire me, rather than influence a bad attitude like AD:JL used to. Watching Doctor Who has inspired me to become a journalist, like my favorite character, Sarah Jane Smith. *Looks around bedroom and sees clutter everywhere* I suppose I should get back to cleaning my room now.


End file.
